User blog:Ebomnitrix/Quantum Parallax Crossover - Teaser 1 (E-10 X Alan 10 X EEPIC X Puzzle Piece)
♪''Oh… raise your glass and oh…♪ ''people clinked their glasses together. We zoom out to see Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence, Nikki, Naomi, and three other silhouettes inside a brightly lighted cafe at night. ♪''The night is gone and so…♪ ''cut to the group leaving the restaurant separately. ♪''There’s a light that leads into our world…♫ ''scene shifted to a colorful void where white lights were rapidly hitting through multiple different Earths one by one in a zig-zagging direction. ♪''A place of the unknown… ''♪ cut back to Ethan and Alice as they were laying in a field of glass while they watched the shooting stars go by. ♪''Discovered by my own…'' laid her head against Ethan’s shoulder. ♪''Raise your glass and sing along…♫ ''zoom out from Ethan and Alice and pan upward into the night sky as a flash of white light blinded the scene. ♪''Oh… raise your glass and oh…♪ ''silhouette was sitting by his desk inside a large room, with length more comparable to a hallway than a room, was shown, the walls, floors, and ceilings all being entirely white. The silhouette raised his glass and drank his wine. ♪''The night is gone and so…♪ ''next scene showed Ethan jumping out from an explosion in mid-air. Then he slammed down onto the Omnitrix, and transformed into a new alien who flew out of the scene at quick speed. ♫''There’s a light that leads into our world…♬ ''next scene showed the TARDIS spinning until the scene transitioned to Ethan stepping outside the TARDIS to where he and a group of others witnessed New York City having soviet flags surrounding almost every building. ♪''A place of the unknown…♬ ''cut to them being chased down the street by a group of soviets. ♪''Discovered by my own…♬ ''cut to a figure being picked for a mission. He was wearing a purple jumpsuit with cybernetic enhancements on his arm, and had spiky dark hair with a goatee. Then we cut to a flash showing a figure skating down the street from a villain who was chasing after him. The figure had shaggy brown hair who wore his band hoodie. ♫''Raise your glass and sing along!!!♬ ''cut to where Ethan as Cannonbolt, and three figures stood inside a realm. The three figures charged out of the scene while Cannonbolt went into his ball form and rolled out as well. Then we cut to a flash of Ethan screaming someone’s name. The scene faded into black and we faded back in to where Ethan and one other figure stood inside a void. The floor was white, and the skies were clouded with exploding stars in a blue-red sky. Ethan: So, I guess we’re going to do this… other figure was revealed to be Alan Nomaly, wearing a strap around his body that held his trident, Raijin. Alan: Only because we’re contractually obligated to. Not because we want to. Ethan: Good point… Alright then! looked up at the screen with an intense but confident look on his face. Ethan: Let’s give them what they’ve asked for! BTFF PRESENTS clock handle spins around until the time reaches midnight. The clock explodes as blue-red fire surrounds the area. The fire fades until eventually revealing the logo. A SPECIAL CROSSOVER MOVIE EVENT! FROM THE WRITERS: *Ebomnitrix *Alanomaly *XxXWTBxXx *Spooky Laundry *TranswiththePlans *ZZ COMING 2020 BTFF Category:Blog posts Category:Trailers Category:Crossovers Category:Movies